


На распутье

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beach Divorce, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что испытывает телепат, когда рядом разом гибнут сотни человеческих сознаний? "Развод" на Кубе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На распутье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Вскочив на ноги, Эрик вскидывает руку – и снаряды вновь взмывают ввысь. Чарльз пытается подняться на четвереньки, но в ушах звенит, а перед глазами все плывет от удара кулаком. Драгоценные секунды ускользают сквозь пальцы, и вот уже первые снаряды достигают цели. Голова Чарльза взрывается отчаянными криками и агонией. Руки подкашиваются, и он заваливается набок, хотя едва ли ощущает это: весь он – это сплошной сгусток боли, и он орет, что есть мочи, срывая связки, захлебываясь собственным криком.   
  
Фонтаны воды взмывают над гладкой поверхностью моря там, где в его синеве исчезают снаряды; Чарльз уверен, что умирает. Или сходит с ума. Возможно, все это сразу.   
  
\- Чарльз! – прорывается сквозь марево боли. – Чарльз! – чьи-то руки переворачивают его на спину, прохладные пальцы ощупывают лицо, но Чарльз едва отдает в этом отчет. – Черт, Эрик, остановись! Эрик, ты убьешь его! – в голосе слышится истерика, но что ему истерика, когда сотни сознаний вокруг пульсируют страхом и болью, проникающими внутрь, подобно осколкам сотен гранат. – Эрик!  
  
Кто-то еще опускается рядом с ними – Чарльз чувствует, как вздрагивает песок у его руки, - поразительно, как можно ощущать что-то столь незначительное и в то же время не чувствовать собственных ног. Боже, он не чувствует ног… Должно быть, еще одна иллюзия измученного сознания, фантом, отголосок чужих ощущений – он весь полон ими под завязку.   
  
\- Чарльз, - щеку опаляет горячим дыханьем. – Чарльз, ты слышишь меня?  
  
\- Останови снаряды, Эрик!  
  
Поздно, поздно. Последние щиты рушатся, и Чарльза всего выгибает. Это уже не мука, это что-то за гранью восприятия – не одна смерть, а тысяча смертей, впивающихся в его тело огненными иглами. Он слепнет, тонет, он словно тот Прометей, чью печень выклевывают изо дня в день, год за годом – так давно, что он не помнит уже ничего, кроме этой пытки длинною в вечность. По членам проходит судорога, зрачки расширяются, заполняя собой радужку, кровь пульсирует в самых висках, несется по венам, словно олимпийский чемпион, бегущий последний марафон в своей жизни, - да и почему "словно"? Чарльз чувствует: еще немного - и его разум уже не оправится.  
  
И вдруг в одно мгновение все обрывается. Будто разом отрубило все органы чувств – Чарльз почти верит, что так оно и есть, - вот только со следующим ударом сердца к нему возвращается слух – «Чарльз, пожалуйста», чей-то всхлип, звуки рваного дыхания, - потом приходит ощущение рук на своем теле – животе, предплечье, ноге, щеке, их много, они отчаянно цепляются за его плоть, словно способны удержать в ней распадающееся от перегрузки импульсами сознание, - потом в нос бьет запах – соли, пота, металла, - за ним во рту разливается кислота, и, наконец, последним возвращается зрение. Чарльз видит склоненные над ним головы – синяя кожа мешается с белой, черные длинные волосы сливаются с синим мехом, - но лишь один образ трансформируется в осознанную мысль: «Эрик. Эрик без шлема. Где его шлем?»  
  
Мышцы руки реагируют быстрее, чем мысль преобразуется в слова, и вот уже онемевшие пальцы касаются жесткого каркаса, обхватывающего теперь его собственную голову. Уникальный сплав, не содержащий в себе ни грамма металла, но способный остановить атаку тысячи раздираемых смертельными судорогами разумов.  
  
\- Друг мой, - еле слышно произносит Чарльз, губы едва ворочаются, отказываясь подчиняться командам измученного сознания. – Ты не представляешь, что ты наделал.   
  
\- Господи, Чарльз! Чарльз, - плачет Рейвен, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь, чувство облегчения, нахлынувшее на нее, почти физически ощутимо, но взгляд Чарльза прикован к лицу Эрика. Тот на мгновенье прикрывает глаза, потом протягивает руку вперед и с силой сжимает пальцы Чарльза в своих.   
  
\- Напротив, Чарльз, - говорит он, и его взгляд устремляется вдаль - туда, откуда еще доносятся звуки взрывов. – Прекрасно представляю.   
  
Пожалуй, это самое страшное.  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
